Of Sea and Sky
by FangirlingFanatic
Summary: Jason and Percy were assumed to be dead. But after seven years, when a spontaneous hurricane spikes up in the middle of Virginia, Chiron realizes there could be no one else causing it. He sends Leo, Annabeth and Reyna on a quest after the two boys, but will they be able to reach them in time? Jason/Percy. Other pairings to be determined.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Long time, no write. I apologize, I've been working on a novel, and thinking I was cute, I sent it in to a publisher and they liked it! So, yeah, I'm going to be a published author. But the reason that's an excuse, is I kind of sent in the first chapter, and hadn't written anything else when they sent me my contract... So I've been hightailing it.**

**Also, they is a slash fic. Jason/Percy, and a couple other pairings in the future. You guys can actually help pick them if you'd like! Just review with who you'd like to see together and I'll make it happen!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

_#####_

"Leo, I admire your attention to detail and your unbelievable creativity, but I'm afraid this is a bit advanced…" Chiron whispered as Leo proceeded to ignore his pitiful attempt at nicely saying "re do this."

"But, seriously, check this feature out! You can literally order pizza without even-"

Mr. D suddenly burst into the room. "Chiron, I think you'll want to see this."

Chiron stomped a hoof in nervousness when he noticed the look on Dionysus's face. "What is it?"

"I think I've found us some new half-bloods."

Chiron furrowed his brow. "We get new recruits monthly, just send out a satyr-"

"They're older."

Chiron was ready to strangle the god who stood before him. "And? That's it?"

"They're also on national television, they caused a hurricane together in the mountains, which was nowhere near a body of water, and they also seem to be monster and police magnets."

Chiron felt his face pale and Leo began to nervously mess with a remote. "Do you mean-"

"Those two half-bloods we thought were killed seven years ago? They aren't dead."

"Leo, go get Reyna and Annabeth," Chiron whispered grimly, mortified they had left two demigods out in the world alone so long, "The three of you are going on a quest."

_#####_

"Hold still, Jason! I'm going to end up burning you be accident!" Percy whisper yelled as he held the burning stick over the other boy's back, trying to get the leech currently latched between his shoulders.

"I'm trying! It's freezing, my clothes are wet, and the fact that you're trying to hold me still with clammy hands while holding a burning stick over my back really isn't helping," Jason stated through clenched teeth. They had been crossing a river on an ancient looking bridge, and unlike Percy, when the bridge gave in, Jason had fallen into the freezing water.

Luckily, Percy was able to grab onto him and using his mysterious powers over water, make a wave that dumped them onto the shore before they were swept too far downstream in the freezing weather.

Percy felt Jason's cold shoulders shudder beneath his fingers as he carefully touched the leech with the stick; Jason was right; it was freezing outside. Much too cold for someone in wet clothes.

It was late fall and they were somewhere in the mountains of northern Virginia. Meaning, it was below freezing.

The leech shriveled up and fell off, causing Jason to reach back and touch the spot where it had been. Only a small dot on red remained. "Th-thanks." His teeth were chattering so badly now that Percy began digging through his back pack for spare clothes. He needed to get Jason into something warmer before he got hypothermia.

He pulled out an old sweater they'd found at the Salvation Army and some thick socks and a pair of sweatpants. Jason had the same stuff in his backpack, but it had all gotten drenched from being in the river.

Percy grabbed all three and sat in front of Jason. "Here, change into these."

It took him a few minutes, but he eventually wriggled out of his freezing clothes and into the dry ones. His face was pale, even more so then his bleached looking hair. His eyes were wide open from the cold, and his hands were hugging his middle.

Percy pulled his pillow and sleeping bag out of the bottom of his bag and set them up right next to their small fire. It's small enough that Jason didn't even bother trying to hold his hands over it or even scoot closer to it.

Percy sat next to him and pull him into his arms, surprised at how cold he really was. He gently ran his hand over Jason's freezing hair, making it stick up in little adorable tuffs.

He noticed when he flinched as his lower left leg accidentally came in contact with the ground. He grit his teeth even harder, and Percy questioned whether it was pain or just the cold.

Jason sits up and shivers even harder. It's going to be a hard night; he can just look at him and tell it's going to be a gigantic struggle to keep him from freezing to death.

Percy opened the sleeping bag and motioned for Jason to get in. He doesn't protest, just slides in and pulls the hood over his head before burrowing his hands under his arms to warm them.

Percy shoved himself in as well and zipped it closed.

He pulled Jason closer, wrapping his arms around his shoulders while his head came to rest on his chest. He was still shaking uncontrollably and he held him even tighter, praying mentally to whatever god or gods that might be out there that he doesn't get hypothermia and makes it through the night.

Hopefully they both also made it without nightmares as well.

He felt as Jason shifted and pulled his hands out from under his arms. He rested them over Percy's chest and he felt as a few of his fingers absently curled around the fabric of his jacket. Percy looked down at him, watching the way the sparse firelight bounced light off his face. It made his face look more haggard, made the purple patches beneath his eyes more prominent; it probably did the same for Percy.

No matter how hard Percy tried, no matter how much he squirmed, how many times he tried to reposition himself without jerking Jason awake, Percy couldn't sleep.

Jason had fallen asleep quickly, within less than ten minutes. Luckily, he had also warmed up, his shivering had ceased and his breathing had slowed. Percy was relieved; he'd heard a few too many tales of people dying out in these mountains due to hypothermia or other diseases that hypothermia opened the door for.

The fire was still going, the slight wind blowing through the trees causing it to flicker. The nearby river still pounded down its course, not letting the freezing air even slow it down.

Percy closed his eyes and tried to match his breathing to Jason's; tried to calm his heart and lungs enough for his mind to slip away into oblivion.

It worked.

_#####_

"This is going to be absolutely delightful," Annabeth mumbled as she and Leo watched Reyna head toward them. They were scheduled to leave for their quest in about half an hour, right after Chiron briefed them and sent word to Camp Jupiter about the trip.

About a year ago, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood came to terms over the union between their two camps. Camp Jupiter would take all the middle schoolers and younger and whip them into shape. Teach them all the ways of the demigods and even provide their education up until high school. Once you went to high school you moved to Camp Half Blood. This was where it became your job to go and find other demigods and complete missions. During the year, you attended school like a normal mortal, or if you were one of the campers who took missions seriously, you were educated between quests. Reyna, Annabeth and Leo had all three obviously taken Chiron up on that deal.

After high school, you moved back to Camp Jupiter where you could go to college, go to a trade school or even go out into mortal world. The new system was way better than the old one in the eyes of most demigods who enjoyed the fact that the two camps could finally not only live in harmony, but live together.

Reyna was proof of that treaty, she was one of the many romans who decided to try Camp Half Blood, but one of the few who decided to stay.

"Pessimistic, much?" Leo whispered back and Reyna's eyes settled on them through the throngs of teens heading toward their chores, activities, and other quests.

Annabeth shrugged. She was mostly indifferent to Reyna, they didn't know each other well, and weren't ever placed on the same teams, but they had clashing personalities according to everyone. Both of them liked control and were head strong women with leadership like qualities.

Reyna finally burst through the hoard in front of them. Her dark hair was pulled back loosely into a bun, little dark ringlets hung around her face, framing it. "Sorry, couldn't find something. When do we leave?"

Annabeth motioned lightly with her head and started toward the big house. Chiron was waiting for them in his office. "Chiron's going to debrief us on what they know first. Then we head out."

"Alright," Something was bothering Reyna, but she wasn't going to spill. Judging by how hard she was trying to mask it, it wasn't something she was ready to discuss.

Leo shrugged it off. Girl emotions were too complicated to get involved into.

They headed toward the big house, their backpacks slamming against their spines as they climbing the steps leading up to the porch. Annabeth took a deep breath for seemingly no reason. She didn't know why at least. She'd been on plenty of quests. Too many as a matter of fact.

They entered the house and headed for Chiron's office. Surprised at the dense quiet, so thick in felt tangible. It wasn't a right kind of feeling for a full Camp day, despite how cold it was outside. Camp was lively all year round.

They reached his office, the door was ajar and they could see him at the opposite end of the room, eyeing an old Party Ponies shirt.

"So, as I think Dionysus made clear to Leo, this quest isn't a normal quest," he paused and looked at them, expecting some elaborate reaction. He got nothing. "First, there's two of them. These two demigods got entangled Lord knows how."

Leo tapped his foot. "A lot of us did that. Most demigods do that. What's the big deal?"

Chiron frowned. "Because they're two of the most powerful demigods to ever walk this earth."

Reyna's eyes widened. "Even more powerful than Nico and Bianca? The children of Hades? Or Hazel, the daughter of Pluto?"

Chiron nodded. "They're also children of the big three. But these two… It's hard to explain clearly. Their powers seem to almost work together, which shouldn't be possible, considering how different they are…"

"Who are they?" Annabeth asked.

"One of them is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. The other, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Reyna's jaw dropped. "But one's the son of the sea and the other the sky… let alone one's Greek and one's Roman…"

"They're alive?" Annabeth whispered. She could feel a shiver run down her spine. They had been thought to be dead. Assumed dead for seven years.

Chiron nodded grimly. "Not only are they alive, but they're calling possibly every single monster in America to them. WE need to get to them first. And soon."

Leo smiled in that scary way only Leo could. "Don't worry; we can handle this."

Annabeth looked over at Reyna to see if she was thinking the same thing she was.

I hope so.

_#####_

**So, thoughts, critiques, comments? Let me know via reviews! I'm not sure whether anyone's going to enjoy this story, but if you do please let me know! **

**Thanks so much!**

**~ Ann**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! So this isn't a quick nor a long update. (I'm sorry, no excuse besides that swim team is taking all of my time this summer. Ugh.) Really hope you like it though, I'm starting to get the groove for this story and I really like what I have planned! Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

###

The bus Annabeth, Reyna, and Leo took smelled like a sickening mix of old socks, dirty underwear, and vomit. T

he relief they felt when it finally pulled up to their stop and they were able to stumbled out of the public transportation vehicle was tangible. Fresh air had never smelled so fantastic.

"I'm never riding another one of those things again as long as I live," Reyna stated loudly. Everyone knew that the camp bus put a new definition to nasty, but they didn't have any other choice. A trip to northern Virginia from Long Island took a full day's drive. And none of them were willing to drive the whole way there and none of them had cars anyway.

Leo laughed. "Tell me about it. I'm pretty sure I contracted head lice."

"Are you sure you didn't have it before?" Annabeth joked while Leo placed his hands over his short curly hair and acted offended.

They checked their cell phones, made sure they had connection and that their batteries were full. They checked their bags for their wallets and fake IDs. Everything was there. Annabeth gave a half hearted wave at the bus driver, a grumpy Satyr who nodded gruffly and drove off without a second thought.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the meadow," Leo snorted.

Annabeth resisted the urge to face palm.

They were in the middle of a small town in northern Virginia, one called Purcellville judging by the shop signs in the ancient looking buildings surrounding them. It was a quaint area, surrounded by beautiful Virginian mountains and some vague dustings of snow left over from the last storm.

It was cold, but not as cold as it had been back in Long Island. It had been snow free at camp so far this year, which was great in the minds of the older campers, no snow to shovel, but all of the younger kids were vastly disappointed. Annabeth wondered if it was going to snow again anytime soon here.

She pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders and wondered how those two demigods had been living in this freezing weather. She couldn't imagine how cold it got here at night. Especially if they were sleeping at the foot of a mountain.

She noticed an older lady closing her shop up for the day; a burger joint. Annabeth figured it would be a good start to ask her if she'd seen the teens they were searching for, maybe even spoken to them.

"Come on," she motioned over her shoulder for Leo and Reyna to follow.

"What are-" Reyna started, but Annabeth cut her off.

She pulled the photos she'd been eyeing for the last hours on the bus from her pocket, "Excuse me, but have you by chance seen these boys? Their names are Percy Jackson and Jason Grace."

The woman gave Annabeth a suspicious look before finally glancing at the pictures. "I saw the dark haired one earlier today. He came into my husband's store and bought a bunch of jackets, gloves, hats, and other cold weather stuff. Why? He a felon or somethin'?"

Annabeth shook her head and tried to hide her puzzled expression. Why had only one of them come into town? From her personal experience on the road, she knew that splitting up was the last thing to do. If these two had been on the road for seven years, they'd know that… "No, just a friend of mine I can't seem to find."

Reyna swore under her breath as they trudged away. "That's not a good thing that only one of them came to town."

Annabeth shook her head as she searched the street for someone else to question. "It's definitely not good."

###

Percy ran into town before they'd started moving again, just to grab some new not frozen clothes and a new backpack before they started moving again. They had no clue where they were going, only that the more they moved around, the less monsters came after them.

Jason would've gone too, but he just made up an excuse of not feeling up to it. Technically it was true, but he didn't feel like telling Percy everything. He had blamed it on hypothermia, even though that wasn't really the case.

His leg was currently sporting its own heartbeat but since he had no urge to become pitied, he hid that small detail from Percy.

A few minutes after Percy had disappeared, he gently pulled the leg of his pants up and glanced at it.

It wasn't a deep gash, like he'd expected, just a long scratch. It didn't hurt that muchnor that he really thought about it, but his leg felt sore. Both of his legs did. What was wrong with him? His injuries seemed to changing with his mind.

He examined the other one, but there was nothing there. It didn't make much sense; they hadn't done anything even vaguely straining recently. Yesterday had been a relaxed day, they'd only walked a few hours and hadn't even had to smuggle a meal. Percy had decided to spend some of their emergency money on meals. Same as he was doing today.

Jason grabbed onto a low branch along the side of one of the many trees surrounding their pitiful camp fire and pulled himself to his feet; it was probably just all in his head. He was going crazy.

It wasn't all in his head. Standing up made pain flare up his legs violently, like someone was stabbing them from the inside out. He caught his breath and refused to slide back to the ground. He wasn't going to let a little thing like being sore stop him from doing something constructive.

He stood up straight, the pain just intensifying until his knees locked. He couldn't remember being sore ever hurting this much. But what else could it be?

###

The woman behind the counter must've thought Percy had already crossed the line separating insanity from sanity. Apparently buying every sort of winter apparel at a thrift shop was weird. Maybe she just had an issue with teenagers. Probably the later.

He had bought everything they'd need for the whole winter, even a small and easy to pack tent. Their last one had broken over the summer. Not that sleeping in the open bothered them; they'd been forced to do it for years.

He'd replaced everything that had been in Jason's backpack. A sleeping bag, new clothes, blankets, even a few cheap books with random literature awards announced on the front covers.

One of the many many downsides to being runaways was that there was very little to do when you weren't sleeping, eating or moving. Reading had become a pretty enjoyable pastime. They had even used to have some schoolbooks. Mostly science and math, but they'd given up on education last year.

The woman at the register continued to scowl as she rang up all of Percy's items. She looked up and squinted at his forehead. "Is that dirt?"

Percy felt the color drain from his face. Had she figured out something? Was he really being that strange? Had she seen his picture somewhere and recognized him? He attempted to slyly take a deep breath and wiped his forehead with the back of his even dirtier hand.

"A friend of mine and I were playing in the woods earlier," he bit his tongue as soon as it came out. He had just given away their location. So if she had recognized them and knew who they were, she now knew where they were.

The woman scowled. "Wouldn't do that, too many bugs and way too cold. You'll get Lyme disease and hypothermia."

Yeah, like he hadn't thought of that. Percy passed her some of his dwindling money supply and left without another word.

When he exited the shop, letting the door slam in his wake, he heard something crack. It was a loud crackling coming from the sky. He glanced up at the gigantic swarms of dark gray mist swirling above him, watching lightning begin to crackle in the distance.

Something wasn't right about the storm. Percy could feel the dryness of the air, something that wasn't common with huge rainclouds. Which could only mean one thing; Jason had made it.

Something was wrong.

###

**... tada!**

**I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Reviews are encouragement, so the more reviews the quicker I work! I love you guys!**

**Thanks again!**

**~Ann**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So… yeah. In short, I wrote most of this in a few hours, but then I get this beautifully annoying thing called writer's block. And then I went to camp. And then I updated!**

**This story's plot is being revised and worked on, so it shouldn't be too long until I update. **

**I also have a new policy. I update a maximum of two days after receiving five reviews. It's not that challenging, but I literally WILL NOT update until then. I want to make sure people are actually reading and enjoying this. Otherwise, I would like to put my time into one of the other stories I'm in the middle of.**

**Enjoy!**

###

The storm was growing, expanding, gaining so much power that the wind was affecting his ability to run in a straight line.

The rain hadn't started yet, thank whatever god or the gods that were out there; it was too cold to get soaked. He needed to find Jason, calm him down, and find them shelter from the mother of all storms he was brewing.

He finally reached the tree line. Which hopefully wasn't attracting as much attention as when he'd been sprinting down the street with a gigantic bag full of clothes from the thrift store.

It was funny how the one thing he had power over was his greatest enemy at the moment. Getting wet was the worst thing that could happen to them besides getting caught or getting eaten by some wild animal. Thanks to freezing cold Virginia weather for making bathing a lethal thing.

Percy tried to ignore the dirt dusting him that had decided to make itself more prominent now that he'd thought about it. Unlike Jason, who bathed yesterday, he was nasty.

Even nastier then he'd been the first night they'd been on our own. After they'd ran away from their boys' home in New York.

###

He was ten, and he's just been given back by his tenth foster home. He'd thought it was hilarious. Ten foster homes by the time he was ten.

His mother had died when he was little, four to be exact. He hadn't made an effort to be good since then. He didn't get in fights often or anything like that, but his grades were awful. But that wasn't because he was dumb, but because he had a hopelessly loose tongue and mouthed off every chance he got. His poor grades were due to "behavior in class."

He was now stuck in a boys' home, which was basically prison with the ability to go to school. A couple ran it, two ex-marines. They were as tough nails, and while Mrs. Connelly was compassionate, the love and warmth in the home wasn't staggering. They weren't the kind of parents that you saw on commercials. They had a giant wooden spoon hanging on the bathroom door. Like a spanking tool was an admirable trophy.

There were thirteen boys living there before Percy had arrived. Most of them had been there for years. Apparently this wasn't one of the homes where boys moved in and out constantly. That definitely made Percy want to straighten up; he didn't want to stay there forever.

His roommates were two buff and scary looking boys named Trey and Gabe. They were complete bullies, using the fact that their mothers mixed Miracle Grow into their formula when they were little to terrorize all the other fourth graders.

Even though Percy's normal instincts around people like that were to get into altercations and try to stand up for himself. But that was probably the worst thing he could do at Connelly's Home for Boys, so he watched himself.

But he couldn't help being a hero. He wasn't the only victim of Trey and Gabe's constant bullying. Whenever they messed with the other boys, he couldn't just stand back and control himself. His conscious wouldn't allow it.

That's why, after two weeks, he was the most troublesome of all the boys in Mr. Connelly's eyes. He was always sporting bruises, and got into fights with Trey and Gabe daily.

One night, after a particularly painful round of spankings, Mrs. Connelly came into his room. She sat on the edge of his bed and motioned for him to turn off his iPod and pull of his headphones. They were Percy's favorite form of pouting.

He did as she requested and uncrossed his arms. She never came up into their rooms. Maybe they were sending him away.

"Percy, I know you're a good kid. A great one as a matter of fact," Percy's eyebrows raised. This wasn't the speech he'd expected. "Which is why I want to hear your side of the story. I want to know from your point of view why you're always fighting with Trey and Gabe."

He took a deep breath, "They're bullies. I don't care that they pick on me, but I'm not going to ignore when they're mean to other people."

She smiled and looked down. "You know what? I had the feeling you'd say something like that. But I need to make sure that you aren't lying. Who do they bully?"

He looked her straight in the eyes. He'd read that it makes you seem manlier when you make eye contact. "Thomas, Neil, Caleb and Jason."

"Why do you think they pick on them?" she asked honestly. Percy liked that she was speaking to him like an adult. It made him feel almost professional as he reported all the people Trey and Gabe picked on.

"Because of Thomas's glasses, because of how Neil dresses, because of all those comics Caleb reads, and because Jason doesn't talk." He thought about it. "And because of Jason's nightmares."

For the first time, He heard Mrs. Connelly swear. He jumped; Mr. Connelly had an extremely dirty mouth, but Mrs. Connelly wasn't the swearing type. "Thanks Percy. And I'll have my husband lift your grounding. You're a good kid."

She smiled and shut the door behind her.

Percy fell backwards and smiled at the ceiling. He was a good kid. No one else had ever said that without the words "I know" in front of them.

It felt good to be thought of as good.

###

Percy hugged the giant bag to his chest as he ran. It was catching on branches and slowing him down. Normally he would just drop it and come back later to find it, but he knew that they wouldn't find it again. This was the fourth storm Jason had caused here, plus the two Percy had been responsible for, they'd get caught if they didn't move along.

Percy expected to find Jason screaming, or at the very least injured in some way. Both of their powers only seemed to show up when they were emotionally strained.

But he was just sitting against a tree, his eyes closed, with no sign of anything being even remotely wrong. He looked fine.

Until Percy got close enough to make out the way his teeth were gritted, how hard his hands were shaking and the dried tear tracks.

"Jason?" he yelled over the whirling wind.

"Sorry," Jason murmured through his teeth. "I can't help it."

Percy shook his head and started gathering their stuff together, tossing all of their belongings into his backpack including all of the clothes he just bought. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he opened his eyes and pulled himself to his feet. He winced as he straightened his neck and ran his hand over his face. "I just fell asleep."

Percy tried to write a mental memo to remember to ask about it later. But for now they needed to get moving. Soon. "We have to get moving, unless we want to turn into human popsicles."

Jason nodded and grabbed the bag of clothes from Percy before he could protest. "You've got your backpack. I can carry this."

They started running after they made sure there was nothing in their little campsite that could be traced to them. Jason removed all of the unsalvageable items from his backpack, and slipped the much lighter bag over his shoulders.

And that was when the sky decided to finally split open with a loud crack.

###

**So? Good? Bad? Let me know! If the reviewing thing works out, I'll dedicate my full attention to this story.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**~Ann**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tada! I'm alive! And yes, you guys are the most amazing readers ever, and I literally have no reason for not updating other than writer's block and school starting up again. I've just been super stressed and the last thing on my to-do list has always been this story. I'm so sorry, and I'll try my best to never let this happen again.**

**I wrote this entire thing this morning, so please excuse all mistakes and tell me how this chapter panned out! I've had some of it floating around for a while and the rest just came as I typed, so please excuse it if you don't like it!**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta for this story. Anyone interested? I have zero preferences, except that you be online fairly often and hopefully get back to me within 12 hours or so.**

**Enjoy!**

###

The storm had only been able to beat on them for a minute before Jason had spotted a small house. It was condemned years ago and abandoned as made apparent by the piece of paper taped to the door. Luckily though, the front porch was big enough for them to just sit on the outside for now. The wind was blowing the rain away from them, so combined with the intact roof, they were practically completely sheltered from the rain.

Jason opened the backpacks to see if anything was damaged while Percy checked the new bag of clothes. Amazingly, the only things even partially wet were the bags and themselves.

"You remember in the beginning when we started these things every week?" Percy said over the rushing wind and pounding rain. Jason's back was pressed against the old wooden door with flakes of white paint sparsely decorating it. Percy sat down beside him.

Jason smiled. "Yes, I especially remember the night we stayed up all night walking because I was worried we'd get caught by someone if we didn't. I don't even think I'd actually thought about who would catch us, I think I was just super paranoid. Like someone was actually going to figure out by our second storm that it was us."

Percy bit into his lip. As far as he could tell, no one _had_ put together that wherever they went, the storms followed. Some news reporters had put it out there as a theory, but no one actually believed it. Partially because no one ever knew their exact location, and also because the storms happened so irregularly that neurologists just pinned it on climate change.

"This probably sounds incredibly stupid, but do you think anyone will ever make the connection?" Jason pulled his knees up to his chest and began picking at a hole along the knee.

Percy shrugged. "I honestly have no clue. But probably not. I mean, besides us, who would connect two teenage runaways with random flash storms?"

Jason laughed lightly. "Yeah, it's pretty insane. _We're_ pretty insane."

Percy smirked. "Pretty much."

###

It was two days after Percy had talked to Mrs. Connelly, and Gabe and Trey's bullying hadn't changed a bit. If anything, it had gotten worse.

Yesterday they had dropped Neil in the trash can, flushed Thomas's glasses and Caleb's comic books down the toilet, and locked Jason in the shed for a few hours.

But they hadn't done anything to Percy yet. It was like they were waiting for the right moment. Which scared and liberated Percy at the same time. He knew it was coming, he just didn't know what it was.

He had just walked in the front door after school when he heard someone scream from the backyard. The sound was different though. It almost sounded like Gabe. But it couldn't be Gabe, Gabe never screamed. No one could beat a scream out of Gabe.

Percy sprinted through the house and was met by almost everyone crowding around the backyard door. He pushed through the crowd and heard somebody crying and someone else whimpering.

The scene that met him was completely unexpected.

Jason was standing over Gabe and Trey, his fists clenched hard enough to make his knuckles and fingers turn white. His nose was bleeding and a bruise was forming along his jaw. His eyes had a cold fierceness Percy had never seen on him before. It was fury.

Gabe's nose was gushing and dried tear tracks littered his face. He was shaking slightly. Percy's mind finally wrapped around what had happened as Trey touched his darkening black eye. Jason had beat them up. He had not only stood up to the fourth grade terrors, but he'd scared them.

"Leave me alone," he hissed at them. "Leave everyone here alone, or I'll come after you again." He unclenched his fists and Percy saw some blood smudges along his fingers. He looked completely different, the malice in his face and voice were the opposite of his usually quiet and calm ways.

Jason wiped his knuckles on his shirt, leaving a bright red smear across the white blue fabric, before he walked back into the house, the crowd parting like the Red Sea.

Jason had beat the bullies. But Mr. Connelly wasn't going to be as happy as everyone else when he found out about it.

Not at all.

###

Annabeth watched from the small coffee shops window lined wall as the storm pounded down.

Leo was making something out of coffee stirrers while Reyna stared at a distant spot somewhere outside. Annabeth wished she could zone out.

The storm had been going for at least half an hour, and showed no signs of lightening up. Which meant that this was not only one of the longer storms these two had caused, but the thickness proved that their powers were getting stronger each time they used them.

Not only were they two of the most powerful demigods in the whole world, they were possibly two of the most out of control demigods out there. Super powerful and zero control over those powers was just a perfect recipe for disaster.

They had to find these two. Not only because they were attracting attention from the normal humans, but because they were only increasing their scent. Using your powers only made your scent stronger.

These two, wherever they were, were monster beacons. And Annabeth worried that if they didn't get to them soon. Something else would.

###

Percy picked at the chipping paint along the deck as they watched the storm swell. He didn't want to voice it, but he was pretty sure it wasn't just gaining power because it could, he was almost positive something was still bothering Jason. Most of his storms died out pretty quickly after he calmed down. It had almost been an hour.

He glanced over at him. Jason was staring out at the rain, his expression making it apparent that his mind was somewhere else completely.

Percy decided that beating around the bush wouldn't help the situation so he just decided to blurt it out. "What was it about?"

"Hmm?" Jason murmured, pulling his eyes from the torrential downpour and looking at Percy.

"What was it about?" Percy restated. He didn't need to specify what it was.

Jason shrugged. "It wasn't that big of a deal. Ridiculously over dramatized." He smiled.

But I didn't return it. "If it wasn't that big of a deal then why hasn't the rain stopped?"

He looked away, his head falling against his knees, his arms pulling his legs tighter against his chest.

Percy wanted to press further, he wanted to inquire more. But he was worried that Jason would shut down. That he would just make something up and never tell him the truth.

Like he did for so long about what Mr. Connelly had done to him after he'd beat up Trey and Gabe so many years ago. They'd been on the runs for years, and Percy had only learned the truth a few months ago.

He wondered if it might've had something to do with the storm, but he wasn't going to ask. He didn't need to bring it up if it wasn't. The last thing Jason needed was even more dark thoughts to pester his mind.

So Percy settled for resting his head on the other boy's shoulder and watching as the rain poured down.

###

**So, thoughts, comments, critics? Drop them in the review box and let me know! I'll hopefully be a better person and update sooner, especially since I already know what I'm doing with the next chapter. Prepare for emotional pain!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you really don't seem to get how much I love you. I'm just an awful person. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**~Ann**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, high school sucks, and so does the work load when you're an overachiever who demands to do everything. Hopefully once I get into a routine my updates will be better. Thanks for being awesome and reading!**

**This chapter has some triggers. Child molestation. It will probably have more the further I get into it, but this is the one for this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

###

Jason knew the moment he closed his eyes that his sleep wasn't to be peaceful, but he was so tired that he decided to risk it.

He'd been having the same dream for weeks now. A month or so before he and Percy had run away, he'd beat up Trey and Gabe. Badly. Their bruises were there for weeks.

While everyone else was delighted, Mr. Connelly had lost it. He was furious with Jason, saying it was all unnecessary violence since he'd had to take Gabe to the ER with a broken nose. He claimed that the police where now going to question his creditability. Jason didn't think that was true, but he'd nodded along and apologized through the man's lecture.

He got whipped with the belt of course, they always did when they got in fights, but he remembered that his back had throbbed so intensely that he'd slept on his stomach for a week.

But that wasn't the part that bothered him. It was the part where Mr. Connelly had yelled at him to go shower and wash the blood off his hands.

He had done it, refusing to let the scolding hot water touch his back. But he hadn't locked the door. Oh, how he wished he'd locked the door. Mr. Connelly had walked in and pulled the curtain back, sending goose bumps across Jason's bare skin.

He knew he was shaking, his eyes were burning but the third POV of one of his worst memories wouldn't blur.

He was forced to watch it. Every single part until the dream changed.

###

It was almost three hours before the rain stopped. But Percy had fallen asleep, so he wasn't sure that that was an accurate portrayal of time. He was just guessing. But the storm clouds still lingered, almost fully masking the moon.

It was night now. The day had passed way too quickly. Maybe it was more like five hours.

Jason had also fallen asleep. But he showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. He was curled on his side, his arm serving as a makeshift pillow.

Percy stretched and pulled himself to his feet using the doorknob on the condemned house. For the first time since they'd decided to squat on the porch, he looked inside the windows, for some sign as to why the home was scheduled for demolition.

It looked normal enough, the only piece of furniture visible in the small room being an old couch which appeared to have at one point been white. Percy couldn't see any reason for the place being condemned, with his eyes.

He pulled at the hem of the window and was surprised when it flung open easily. They must not have many problems with keeping people out of legally unsafe homes.

Percy carefully crawled through the window, his wide shoulders and legs barely fitting through. He was careful as he stood up straight, the floorboards creaking. He grimaced; while the floors didn't sound good, he didn't feel any give. He walked through the room and down a narrow hallway that's ceiling got lower as it went along. The walls were a dull grey, the once white paint covered in grey smudges and scratches.

There were two small empty rooms off the hall, and a staircase leading to the top level and a door probably leading to the basement. He decided to go upstairs first.

The stairs made even more noise than the floor and Percy began to worry that the floor might give out. But just as he considered using his brain and turning around before he fell through the floor, he saw a red smear on the wall. He rushed up the few stairs left in the flight and reached out to touch it.

But he withdrew his hand before his fingertips made contact. He knew it wasn't fresh, and if it was blood, he didn't need to touch it.

He examined the rest of the walls in the large hall. From what he could see, it was the only stain. But now he needed to see if there were more. Even though his over active imagination screamed murder over and over again, he knew that it wasn't. It was probably some little kid with a nosebleed.

There were four smaller rooms that were off the hall and another door at the end of the hall. Probably the master bedroom.

He examined each room carefully. There was a nightstand and small cot in one, but besides that, the rooms were completely empty. He found expletives spray painted in one room too, but no more crimson smudges.

He opened the door to what he had thought to be a large bedroom and was surprised to find that it was actually a ladder that led up to the attic.

What he found up there made his blood run cold.

There was yellow caution tape everywhere, but it was police tape. Blood was everywhere, the metallic smell barely masking the obvious stench of ash and gasoline. The scorch marks made a rectangular, making it clear whatever had been burned up here, had been burned over something in an attempt to make less of a mess.

No. Not whatever; whoever. They were sleeping on the porch of some murderer.

Percy's stomach flipped and he barely scrambled off the ladder before doubling over and retching. He gripped one of the ladder's rungs tightly and closed his eyes. He tried to get the scene out of his head, but it was branded into his retinas. His hands were shaky, as were his legs, but he slowly pulled himself back up using the wall.

He didn't even realize he was running until his feet were thudding down the stairs.

He tried to push away the image, but it was persistent.

He ran out of the house so fast he slid on the porch and landed flat on his back, the air rushing from his lungs. He coughed and gagged, trying to focus his mind on the pain lacing up the back of his head and shoulders.

He rolled onto his stomach and felt it revolting again. He dry heaved twice before anything came up.

"Percy?" He looked up at Jason and shakily pulled himself to his knees so he could crawl away from his stomach's previous contents. Jason pulled himself to his feet and knelt beside him as Percy heaved once more.

Percy shook his head and sat down on the drenched ground, feeling the rainwater soaking his legs completely. "In the attic… In the house… You were asleep, so I went looking around and…" He felt his stomach shift again. "We have to get away from this place. Upstairs, someone died."

Jason's face paled. "How do you know?"

"There was dried blood everywhere." He pulled himself to his feet and offered his hand to Jason, who pulled himself up, grimacing. "What's wrong?"

Jason smiled. "Nothing. My legs are just sore for some reason. I'll be fine. Let's go, before either one of us starts up some sort of natural disaster."

###

Annabeth walked out in the rain once it began to lighten up. The ground was flooded, enough so that her sneakers were quickly soaked through completely. She frowned as the storm clouds receded. That had to be one of the worst storms these two had ever caused. It had lasted half the day.

Reyna came out behind her with Leo in tow. "I didn't think their powers were that out of control."

Annabeth shook her head. "Neither did I."

"So," Leo says, "What are we doing now?"

Annabeth shrugged her backpack higher on her shoulders. "We're going to go find them."

They set off into the tree line, Annabeth in front, followed by Reyna, with Leo at the back. The trees had water dripping off them like the woods refused to let the storm end so they were simulating their own.

The leaves crunched beneath their feet, but not crisply like the leaves they'd stepped on before the storm. Now they were making a soppy crunch noise.

"I hear something," Reyna whispered softly as she grabbed Annabeth's wrist and held a hand out to Leo.

Just as Annabeth was about to tell her she was crazy, she heard it too.

Loud footsteps. Heavy breathing and grunting.

Leo swore. "Please tell me that's just my imagination."

Reyna shook her head. "It's not. Something's found them."

It was Annabeth's turn to shake her head. "No, something's found us."

###

**Alright, I know this is short, but I decided you all would rather have a short chapter now, then a longer one much later. School just started for me, and sadly, I haven't had as much time for writing as I hoped. Sorry! Hopefully I'll have more time to write this weekend. I've also been working on a new Teen Wolf story (which I won't be posting until at least this one's done) so my time has been half and half. I know, I know, I'll try to keep my attention on this story. But let me know if any of you at all would be interested in reading a Teen Wolf fic.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**~Ann**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you all enjoyed the cliff hanger! Well, it was an extremely lame one but a cliff hanger none the less!**

**I love writing this story so much right now! My new policy due to the semi-successfulness of it is ten reviews = update. I hope it's not too much to ask, but I almost had five hundred visitors for chapter 5, so ten reviews shouldn't be too hard to muster up!**

**This chapter should satisfy, I spent hours on it!**

**Enjoy!**

**###**

At first they couldn't find what was after them. At least until they stopped for a moment to breathe and a great shadow passed behind them. No one could find their assaulter.

Until Reyna looked into the trees. She saw it first.

The large reptilian monster was one Annabeth had hoped to never have to run into. Its head was boxy, it had eyes as big as silver platters, and scales that reflected the hints of light peeking through the dense clouds. Its eyes were the color of tar; same with its body. Gigantic claws protruded from its metallic paws, which oddly looked a bit like emo chicken feet.

But this creature wasn't anything like a chicken. It was curled around the base of a huge oak tree, its serpentine shape sent shivers down their spines as smoke curled up from its nostrils. Leo couldn't believe what he was seeing. He'd had a machine like this creature before, but he'd never seen a real one.

A real dragon.

Annabeth stepped back accidentally, her movement causing the great creature to lift its head and roar ferociously.

They gave up standing still and ran for their lives. Their feet moving faster than any of them ever believed possible. Reyna could feel the ground shaking as the great behemoth slid out of the tree and came after them. She turned around to see how close it was; she needed to know whether it was close enough that she needed to turn around and sacrifice herself to save the others. She couldn't risk all of them dying before the two demigods out here somewhere found out who they were.

What she saw was enough to make her stumble and smash her head into a large branch.

The dragon's eyes were glowing a bright and fiery red and its mouth was opening to reveal the flames caught on its tongue.

She scrambled up and added another burst of speed. She had no way of stopping it from coming after them. Her wimpy dagger strapped to her side had no way of saving them from this monster.

She pumped her legs even harder when she saw the body of water Annabeth and Leo were diving into.

But she felt the flames licking up her side before she could reach the water. She collapsed to the ground and slapped at the spot where she could feel her skin melting and sizzling away. The flames went out quickly, and the adrenaline pumped thick. But not thick enough for the pain to be dull.

She knew it would hurt much worse when the adrenaline ran out completely, but she couldn't help writhing in pain. The fire had coated for right side, from her hip to her breast. She felt self-conscious, she could feel that her shirt was gone from that side, same with most of that side of her bra. But the pain kept her decently in check as the dragon finally slithered directly in front of her, his head leaning forward as his eyes glowed crimson.

Suddenly a dagger was embedded in the dragon's right shoulder and it reeled back in pain.

She felt someone's hands slip under her armpits as she was pulled into the cool water. The water made the pain flare up her burns so dramatically she almost blacked out.

"Please, try to stay with me," she heard Annabeth whisper before she couldn't take the pain anymore and finally let her conscious drift off.

###

Jason hissed as he climbed over a log. His legs were burning. It wasn't from over exertion or even what he had thought was just being sore earlier. It was pain that would flare up every time he moved.

Percy glanced back at him. "You okay?"

Jason gave Percy a smile, but it was clearly strained. "Yeah, just a little sore."

Percy stopped dead in his tracks causing Jason to tumble into him. His balance was off due to the pain bursting through his legs so he fell flat onto his back causing his minor headaches and neck pain to ignite once again.

Percy swore softly. "Oh my god, sorry." This time Jason couldn't manage to keep his bravado up. He winced and dug both of his palms into his eyes to try to dull the pain exploding in his brain. "Jason? Oh my god, what is it?"

He grimaced when Percy's hand pressed hard against his thigh as he leaned over Jason to look at him. "My head. It's pounding."

Percy slid their backpacks off his shoulders; he'd taken Jason's when he noticed that he kept rolling his shoulders and rubbing his neck. Jason had protested, but Percy just blew him off.

He sat at Jason's side and placed his hand on his shoulder. "How bad?"

Jason gripped his fingers even tighter into his hair and tried to keep himself calm as the pain just intensified. He could feel his eyes watering. "I think it's a migraine."

Percy frowned. Jason had never had a migraine before, at least not any he was aware of, and the way he was shaking told Percy it was even worse than Jason was letting on. He'd had a foster mom who had to spend days in a cool, dark, soundproof room due to migraines. He was also fully aware of the fact that Jason tended to downplay things like pain until they became unbearable. Which meant that if he was acknowledging this…

"My foster mom used to have them. Here, relax and roll on your side. That always helped her." Percy pulled a spare shirt from his backpack and formed a makeshift pillow on his lap. Jason slowly lifted his head onto Percy's lap before curling up on his side. Percy ran his hand softly over the younger boy's shoulder and felt how tense he was. "You need to relax, trust me, I'll help…" He tried to keep his voice soft. Noise made migraines flare up.

Jason felt another wave of pain assault his senses and he hissed. He'd been beat up before, broken bones, concussions, everything imaginable. But nothing had ever hurt like this. Nothing. He felt like his head was imploding. He dug his palms further into his eye sockets, like he could rub the pain away if he could reach it.

He wasn't sure how often he drifted off into unconsciousness, or how much of it was just natural zoning off, but no matter what, the pain was present. Banging against his skull, making his eyes water no matter how hard he tried to stop himself from crying.

Percy was rubbing his shoulder, and thankfully he understood every bit of noise was like a hatchet being buried in his head and didn't say anything and made as little noise as possible.

After it had been half an hour, Jason was just wishing to pass out. Praying to whatever, whoever was out there to have mercy and either knock him out, get rid of the pain, or even kill him. Every shift of his chest caused pain, every breath, every twitch of his eyelids, every sound, and light was the worst. Thankfully, Percy also knew that and had compassionately placed one of his hands over the ones Jason was digging into his eyes to block out even the smallest rays of light.

Luckily, after an hour, he finally passed out.

###

**I know… they both just felt like going out cold on me. XD Next chapter will be lots of cute hurt comfort along with some serious torturing of my poor babies! **

**So, I didn't intend for this to happen, but another pairing seems to be cropping up. It's pretty obvious what it is, so for those of you who see it coming, what do you think?**

**Next chapter will be up really soon. I love writing this story right now so every free minute will be devoted to it!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**~Ann**


End file.
